


伊卡洛斯

by Arcturus_S



Category: Fantastic Four, Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Corssover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_S/pseuds/Arcturus_S





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
“你为什么不听话，蜡翼遇火会融化，而你会死。”  
“人这种卑鄙的东西，无论做什么都会死的。”

 

 

1.  
Gilboa郊外的高塔在泼天的雨水中散发着幽闭的气息。

Jack在暴雨中睁开眼，一只白鸽自肮脏的塔窗边振翅而起，擦着腥臭的血河，穿梭于腐锈的钢筋，向高空之上的灰黑混凝土飞去。

被扑棱棱掠过的纯白翅膀晃花了眼，他试着从逼仄的角落里站起来，幽闭的塔楼，破旧的寝具，好几道蜿蜒的血溪流向低处，窗外下着永无止境的黏腻的雨。

他试着低吟一声，沙哑的嗓音空落落掉在地上，回声被吞没在直升机启动巨大的声响里，飞行的震动令塔楼天窗碎裂，漏下酸臭的冻雨。滴，嗒。他的额头上多了一颗水珠，又就着重力滑下鼻梁，绕进他上翘的鲜红的嘴唇。

这就是结局。Jack想。上帝已经抛弃了这个角落。

去他妈的，他闭上眼，笑了一下。

 

2.  
33岁生日这天，Johnny Storm起了个大早，换西装时他盯了一会儿镜子里的人，明亮的蓝眼睛有些发灰，下巴上生出一层胡茬，他的头发长了一些，鬓角有一线灰白。

一切都平常得如同死水，岁月悄无声息碾过了他最鲜嫩的年华。

七点的时候Johnny吃过早饭，八点的时候开邮筒拿出几封信，一封花里胡哨的邀请函，一封没有署名的脏兮兮的密函。  
隔壁的Brown太太探出头，扬了扬手里同样花色的邀请函：“Johnny，Black太太的侄女回来了，晚上的派对。”她眨眨眼，“姑娘是个美人哟。”  
Johnny把密函塞进口袋，嬉皮笑脸吻了一下散发着刺鼻香水味的邀请信：“是嘛，那可不能错过。”  
Brown太太的八卦心被满足了：“我们街的好小伙可不能单身！”她跟Johnny打了个期待的手势，哼着小曲去溜她的宝贝猫。

Johnny收起不正经的笑容去车库，一整天都乏善可陈，十点打卡上班，中午在公司对面披萨店解决午饭，熬过漫长的漫长的白天，四点下班，Johnny幻想着晚上找点乐子，拜托，这可是生日，比如喷上发胶去Black太太的派对，对她侄女晃动香槟，说不定还能睡到一位美女——

四点的时候电话响了，是Sue，她嚷嚷地很大声，Johnny不得不躲开同事。“Johnny！混蛋！你到底要躲到什么时候？”Johnny敷衍着：“卖钻机也是拯救世界，Sue，世界需要钻机。”  
“Johnny！平行世界已经锁死了！即使是超级英雄也不能做到某些事！”  
“我知道，我不是超级英雄了，我在上班。”Johnny没好气地说。  
Sue尖叫着拆穿说别以为她不知道他晚上偷偷换衣服去拯救世界，坚持他不肯回来就是自我惩罚，Johnny无奈地反驳未果，旁边好事的同事已经竖起耳朵。  
他只好拔高声音烦躁地说：“不，我不，Sue，你看，我晚上还要去派对，你耽误我泡妞了。”  
Sue啪得一声挂掉电话，气得连生日快乐也没说，Johnny不好意思地冲同事一笑：“是姐姐。”  
“有派对，哼？”  
“我喜欢美人。”Johnny眨了眨眼，走出公司大门。

日复一日，Johnny发动汽车，冲着后视镜里自己灰败的神色一笑，日复一日。

不会再想起来了，Johnny试着把Sue聒噪的声音抛到身后，他现在很好，他不会再想起来了。

Johnny的手抠进方向盘，夏日，派对，Brown太太的猫，Black太太的苹果派，以及小镇姑娘的香水，填满了他每一分钟的空白。

所以不会再想起来了，他把车停在Black家门口，整了整领带。

派对如预期一样热闹，Johnny今天兴致一般，他赖在太太们喜欢的柔软沙发上，有一搭没一搭地聊天，偶尔跟姑娘们调调情，Black家的侄女名不虚传，踩着动人的舞步荡起美丽的橙色连衣裙，围在她身边的小伙子们被勾了心魄，笑闹声充斥着小镇的周五夜晚。

“我以为你不会放过May呢，瞧瞧她的绿眼睛，你喜欢绿眼睛，是不是Johnny？” Brown太太不赞同地看着他，捻起一块橙子松饼。  
“不，我不喜欢绿眼睛，我喜欢灰色的——” Johnny递给她一杯热巧克力，辩解道：“好吧，也许带点儿绿色，灰绿色，在阳光比较强的时候——”  
“亲爱的，你该忘了抛弃你的姑娘。”Brown太太意味深长地看着他，“我活得太久了，无论你想不想，你总会忘了的，不要错过下一个。”  
Johnny不服气地嘟哝着“我没有想——”话到嘴边突然弱了下来：“但如果，我是说如果，他也不想离开我呢，他又回来了呢？”  
“哦Johnny，亲爱的，”Brown太太慈爱地看着他，眨眨眼睛：“‘他’，哈，看来我们都搞错了。那至少在他回来之前，给自己找点乐子。人生苦短，亲爱的。”  
“不，”Johnny说，“不，我的好Brown太太，你说得对，我喜欢美人。”  
“May不如他美吗？”  
Johnny自嘲地笑了一下：“不，没有人比他美。”

派对闹哄哄的，Johnny脑子被蛋糕糊住，他放弃了，他被姑娘拉起来跳舞，欢乐的节拍和叮当的碰杯声响，像是要把他小小的纠结甩到脑后，Johnny脱掉上衣，他决定好好生活，平凡的，温热的，像热巧克力一样晕眩甜蜜的生活。

一封脏兮兮的信落了出来，掉在他脚边。是早上那封忘记被拆开的信件，没有署名，没有收件人。

他蹲下来捡，疑惑它怎么被送到他的信箱里，忽然他愣住了，信封的背面右下角，有一个小小的花体“J”。

Johnny一阵晕眩，他撕开脏兮兮的信封，手抖得几乎无法攥住香槟。

只有一张卡片，厚实的纸质，简洁的风格，两个字：“Hello Johnny”。

熟悉的手写体，钢笔剐蹭信纸的尖利声响贯穿了他，令他大脑一片空白。

 

3.  
平行世界的开口总是锁死的，偶尔露出一点缝隙，超级英雄就能够来到另一个世界。Johnny Storm不是空间旅行的第一个超级英雄，但他可能是最盲目的一个，一年前他起夜的时候从卫生间掉到一个寒冷得不像话的城市，穿着背心和裤衩，在黑暗的街巷中发抖，他只好点起一簇火焰，慢慢向市中心走去，祈祷不要吓坏了普通市民。

但这里的市民对他视若无睹。

Johnny注意到一个神情恍惚的人向他迎面走来。他本想上前搭个话，却被来人灰绿色瞳仁里含而未落的泪水惊在原地。

 

***

得知Joseph死讯这天，Jack游荡在Shiloh主街上，步履仓促，灯火流水般掠过他身侧，他看不见，也说不出话，周遭的喧闹陷入一片幽暗与灰白，凉意刺到心骨。

不知走了多久，街上不再有人，夜晚陷入最黑暗的部分，Jack茫然地环顾四周，一簇跳荡的火焰出现在离他不远的街角，他着魔般加快步伐迎上去，向那簇火焰伸出了手。

“喂！会烫到你的！”

他听见一个声音叫喊道，但他无暇顾及，一只大手掰住了他的胳膊，他不知哪里来的力气，使劲挣脱着去够，把那簇火焰抓在手心，用力一攥，指缝间尽是四溅的火星，左手被烫成一片通红。

“你有没有常识？！”Johnny Storm气坏了，连忙熄灭火焰，抓过Jack的手，“烫伤！你家里有药膏吗？”

Jack摇摇头，转身想要走。

但他受伤的手被紧紧攥在一只温暖干燥的大手里，他抬起头，轻声说：“放开。”  
Johnny无视了他微弱的抗议：“我得负责。”  
Jack心不在焉地任他攥着：“你提醒过我了，就不用负责。”  
Johnny硬扯着他的手腕执拗地说：“不。”  
Jack抬起头，想要把身穿背心短裤的奇怪少年看在眼里。

Jack没再说话，他很快就放弃了，不做任何挣扎，也不发表任何意见，放任Johnny抓着他，一路跟着他走回王宫。

Johnny张大了嘴：“你到底是干什么的，怎么住得起这样的房子？”  
Jack没有说话，把Johnny带进自己的房间。Johnny在他房间里走来走去，叮嘱他近期不要吃鱼虾和辣椒，Jack点点头，仍然没有说话。  
一时尴尬，Johnny有些沮丧，他摊牌：“我叫Johnny Storm，因为辐射拥有了操纵火焰的能力。”Jack看他一眼，算是表示知道了。  
“我不是这个世界的人。这是平行世界，我正好要去上厕所，就掉进来了。”Johnny的背心短裤有点滑稽，他喋喋不休地问：“这里是哪儿？你叫什么名字？”  
Jack抬起头，得不到回答的少年用蓝色眼珠盯着他，像天空，有太阳照耀的那种蓝。

“你的房间在右边，我的客人看上去没睡醒。”他淡淡地说。

Jack看上去完全没有心情应付他，这让Johnny有些气恼。

“你怎么了？失恋了吗？”他伸手去掰Jack的肩膀，细瘦的蝴蝶骨包裹在笔挺的西装下面，有种动心动魄的诱惑。

Jack转过身来，他嘴角勾起，饱满的下巴凹陷出一条浅浅的，无比可爱的沟壑：“是啊，你想安慰我吗？”

Johnny低下头，发现自己的短裤完全没有办法遮掩任何冲动，就这样失礼地在堂皇的宫殿里硬到发疼，他也笑了，大大咧咧地伸手掐住那条美人沟，用指甲轻轻剐蹭滑腻的软肉。Jack灰绿色的眼睛含着一汪泉水，令Johnny的阴茎不知羞耻地跳动着，他俯下身，高大壮实的身体投下一层阴影，小心翼翼地在Jack鼻梁上落下一个吻。

Jack垂下眼睛，他拽下这个拥有鼓胀胸肌的超能力者，给了他一个真正的吻。

得知Joseph死讯这天，Jack勾起舌头舔吻着Johnny的下唇，冲黑暗中走廊尽头的方向一笑，他拿膝盖顶着少年腿间可观的尺寸，带着这个会变出火焰的少年跌进他的卧室，爬上他的床。

啪得一声，雕刻着繁复花纹的鎏金门，在他身后自动落了锁。

Jack从来就不知道节制性，他喜欢被温暖的肉体夹紧的感觉，那让他感到安全和控制。

但当他把Johnny压进床垫，他忽然感到一阵无力的疲惫，把脸贴在Johnny鼓胀的胸肌上，听着那颗心脏温热的心跳声响。

Johnny抚摸着他的后脑勺，蝴蝶骨，一路抚到他冰冷苍白的臀肉。

“你还没告诉我你叫什么呢。”Johnny贴近他的耳廓，不轻不重地撕咬研磨。

“干我。”Jack啃咬着Johnny鼓胀的胸肌，强壮的少年散发着汗水，烟草和夏日的气味，Jack勾起舌尖舔吻Johnny的乳尖，洁白的牙齿剐蹭着乳晕，闷声要求，“干我，我就告诉你——”

Jack没有润滑剂，也没有避孕套，这里是他曾小心翼翼的皇宫，他不敢让自己跟“同性恋”倾向有任何瓜葛，他始终生活在要清扫一切痕迹的恐惧之中。

但此刻Jack坐在Johnny大腿上，任由Johnny硬热滚烫的阴茎挨着他大腿内侧跳动，去他妈的，Jack想，他不在乎了。

Johnny冲他咧开一个笑，跟Shiloh阴郁的冬天不一样的笑，属于盛夏的燥动和热情。他揉着Jack雪白的臀肉，挤了一些凉凉的薄荷烫伤膏，往那个狭窄诱人的小洞里戳刺。Jack周身泛着冰冷的苍白，一股清冽的香甜从他颈间散发出来，他配合着Johnny放松身体，吸着他骨节分明的手指。

Johnny拉起Jack的腿，操进去，Jack狭窄的、未被充分润滑的甬道又紧又涩，没有办法容纳他粗大的阴茎，但Jack仿佛为着这滚烫的接触着了迷，半坐在Johnny的阴茎上，摆动着屁股吞咽，他挺翘的阴茎暴露在瑟缩的空气中，脖颈修长，苍白的脸显出一股瘾君子的疲态。Johnny看着他湿润的眼睛，抚摸过他棕色的头发，把Jack拉下来，紧紧按在胸膛上，不久他感到胸口处一片潮湿——那是眼泪吧，他想，是Jack抹在他胸口的泪水。

最后他还是捅进去了，肠肉紧贴着阴茎，一股电流散入他四肢百骸。

Jack舔舔Johnny的胸肌，试着夹紧。撕裂般的快感，Jack闭上眼，止不住的泪水落进上翘的嘴角，他吻着Johnny，咬着他柔软的耳廓，舌尖一卷，在他的耳道内慢慢说：“Jack，我叫Jack，Jack Benjamin。”

一股焦灼的情欲烧毁了Johnny的理智，他抓了满手Jack樱红的胸乳，把他翻过来，狠操进他柔软而冰凉的屁股，拔出来时青筋暴起，胀得紫红，下一秒又整根埋入，继续往里操。Jack被搞得嘶声叫喊，滚烫的进出将他越操越开，他有点些较劲，越加发狠地夹着Johnny，不让他出来，不让他动。

Johnny伸手掐着Jack的美人沟，他着了迷，掐进去，软肉挤着他的手指，Jack舔了下殷虹的下唇，Johnny的眼神黯下来，他勾起Jack的脖子，小心翼翼地亲上去。

房间昏暗，没有一丝光亮，只有厚窗帘外宫殿中如水的夜灯闪烁，Jack的眼睛反射着一星玻璃质的浑浊光亮，Johnny看不清，但他确信那像是恒星燃烧着烈火。Johnny的头发很短，金棕色，质感有些硬，Jack摩挲着他的脸庞，冰凉而痛苦，这令Johnny脸上的神情从孩子气变成了忧虑，睫毛垂下来，像阴影，深藏着担忧和害怕。  
Johnny不知道自己的害怕源自哪里，他莫名其妙地在一个国家的王宫，被一个囚徒般的王子传染了，他只好没有出路地狠狠干着Jack，吻着Jack，撕咬着他甜蜜的嘴唇，仿佛一旦明天太阳升起，Jack就要消失。这个想法令他差点焦虑起来，他更狠地操干进去，没有橡胶套，他的阴茎贴着Jack的肉壁，一路像是向那些从来没被外物入侵过的褶皱炫耀，他路过湿热颤抖的洞口，径直找到最烫的凸起，他身下的人咬着牙，那神情像是祭司，要把自己当成祭品献祭给他，Johnny被那种绝望的献祭般的情感俘获了，他情不自禁把自己全部奉上，想要抚慰Jack的焦躁和孤独。

Jack被越操越软，他获得了温度，不再那么冰凉，每一块肌肉都奇异地变得那么柔软，像海洋，他散发着海洋的气味，又冷漠，又莫测。

Johnny不断地叫着“Jack”，一遍又一遍，他开始语无伦次地赞美他，翻来覆去说着一些傻乎乎的形容词，说他像大海一样美丽，Jack挣扎着重新变回上位，他抚摸着Johnny的蓝色眼睛，它们才像大海，又宽广，又温柔，但他没说话，只是重重坐在他们联结的地方，让粗大的阴茎插得更深。

不断的抽插让Jack头晕目眩，但他不知疲倦地在Johnny的阴茎上操干着自己，仿佛只要他不停下来，这个安全的时刻就不会消失，时间就会被定格，他就不用再哀悼他早逝的恋人，再担心那些灰暗的监视。

Johnny被Jack绝望而强烈情感浸泡着，激烈的律动让他的阴茎硬到不可思议，他没有办法顾忌Jack的感受了，挺胯干得越来越狠，越来越快，Jack闭上眼，交出了主动权，他又把Jack翻过来压进床垫，打桩一样猛烈地抽插，手臂锁住Jack的腰胯，像是要完全包裹住他，把他干进自己的身体。Jack抚摸着Johnny的后脑，把他的脑袋按在胸前，Johnny的睫毛刷在他的胸上，Johnny抬起脸，把他拉起来抱住，他不重，很容易就被抱到化妆镜前，Johnny移动起来的时候，阴茎就挺动着干到了很深，Jack惊叫着被翻转过去，他们都面对着镜子。  
Johnny在阴影里咬着Jack的耳朵，说：“宝贝儿看看，看我怎么干你的。”

他操动得更狠了，Jack的身体显出一片潮红，温热而美好，双腿大张，后穴被不断地抽插着，乳白色的液体滴滴答答染了一身，Johnny的阴茎抽出来，又一下子干到最深，Jack的眼睛有些迷蒙，他看着镜子里自己模糊的脸轮廓，像个破碎的玩具娃娃，任Johnny抱着他，把他掐到浑身青紫。Johnny控制不住地想要在Jack身上留下印记，他咬他的耳朵，亲吻他的眼睛，永不停歇般地操动着他怀里哭泣的娃娃。

“你累吗？”Jack眼神涣散地问，Johnny摇摇头，他怜爱地摸着Jack翘起的阴茎，颤抖的透明液体垂下来，打湿了有着美丽花纹的地毯，Jack的房间很高，夜灯闪烁着透进窗帘，Jack看到他和Johnny重叠的暗影被投射到地毯上，那个会变出火的大男孩死死搂着他，嘴唇在他的耳边和脖颈侧徘徊，他靠着Johnny宽阔的肩和壮实的胸肌，光亮中心的影子如同一对末世缠绵的爱侣，他们都不再说话，房间里只剩下无法压抑的低喘。

Johnny射在Jack身体里的时候，他忽然想如果自己没有掉进来，没有遇到Jack怎么办，是不是另一个男人就会在这里抱着他，可是Jack转过身来冲他笑，下巴上轻微的凹陷性感不已，挂着汗水的肌肉抖动着，Johnny忍不住亲吻他上翘的嘴角，他比他见过的任何生物都要美，这么美，美得像是天亮了就要消失一样。  
Johnny Storm忽然感到一阵伤心攥紧他的心脏。

“我变一簇火焰给你，好吗，Jack？” 他们搞得太久，天要亮了，Jack躺在Johnny怀里，把窗帘拉开一道细小的缝隙，想看看太阳微弱的光亮。

“我会被发现的，Johnny。”Jack习惯性地摇摇头，他盯着落锁的门把手好一会儿，才抬头看Johnny的眼睛，有些抱歉似的，他用被烫伤的左手抚摸着Johnny的臂膀，他没有让Johnny把阴茎拔出来，他细白的脚趾踩着Johnny的脚背，丝毫不在意黏腻的浊液，把Johnny夹得更紧。

于是他们交叠着坐在阴影里，透过那道狭窄的缝隙，看着太阳一点点从Shiloh升起。


	2. Chapter 2

4.

Johnny再次找到那道裂口的时候已经是深冬，Shiloh每一寸空气都充斥着狂躁和剑拔弩张，仿佛要为即将到来的圣诞节燃烧尽稀有的情感。

Gilboa和Gath外交崩裂，大战在即，王子不知所踪。国王整日呆在教堂里祈求天父庇佑。

Johnny Storm站在了国王面前。

“我们已经有一个神赐的David了，你是另一个吗，Johnny？”Silas问，一线昏光透过彩色玻璃投射在教堂地上，他的脸显现出一股阴沉的灰白。

“我是唯一的一个。” Johnny金棕色的短发被镀上一层光亮，细小的灰尘在他身侧打着圈转，他的指尖跳荡着一簇橙红的火焰，“Shiloh太过寒冷，而我制造火焰，不是吗，国王？”

Silas布满褶皱的脸扭曲成一团，他问：“你要什么？”

Johnny抬头看向圣天使像：“王子。”

沉默横亘在国王和超能力者之间，良久，Silas悉悉索索地打开一份文件夹。

“他失踪了，这是Jack的任务地图。”Silas躲在阴影中，望着堕天使静穆的脸，“即使是Shiloh最淫荡的婊子也不愿意要他，知道为什么吗？”国王带着恶意看着霹雳火的动作，“因为他徒有其表，灵魂早已腐烂，Jack的灵魂——它饥渴难耐，渴求饲主。超能力者，没有人愿意靠近他那样的人。”

Johnny收好地图，转身离开：“即便是那样饥饿的灵魂，都不愿意咬你们一口，Silas，你令它厌恶。”

“你们这样的人会被钉在十字架上，而神不会原谅你们。”

Johnny停下来：“Silas，不用担心我们不朽的灵魂。”

***  
Johnny再次见到Jack时，他嘴角流血，拴着捆绑叛徒的长绳，抹着迷彩妆，低下头正在拆地雷。David一动也不敢动，抬头看天，炮火勾勒出一个神奇的光弧，仿佛神谕。

“好了，慢慢抬起脚。”Jack冲他一笑。David抬起腿，被拆掉线的地雷躺在那里，他离死亡一线之隔。额角汗水坠落，劫后余生的惊悸感挥之不去，好在悬停的心终于放下，一行人继续前行。

Johnny带着无名的酸涩上前，这动静让Jack和David举枪自卫，Johnny按住Jack的枪口说：“是我。”

放下枪的Jack不可思议地看着他，下一秒又快速把叛徒拎到Johnny身前：“我们被背叛了，几乎丧命。帮我看着这家伙，他为我父亲卖命，却又要杀了我们。”

Johnny咧开一个明亮的笑：“为你效劳，殿下。”

他们按地图返回，同伴牺牲，敌人四伏，走走停停，终于到森林中的废弃木屋时，Jack把叛徒扔进去，发狠地给了他一顿拳头，David试图阻止他，Jack转过身来挥拳而上，把他掀翻在地。

Jack似乎恨着所有人，他痛恨叛徒嘴中的言语，也恨着甩不脱的神赐少年。他一下一下出重拳，像是要将心中无处发泄的痛恨都打出来，所有人都对他这个“派对王子”嚼舌根的时候，只有他明白他的拳头受过多么严苛的训练。

“他是你的兄弟，Jack。”被打出血的叛徒斜睨着Jack揍David：“你父亲喜爱神谕，该隐因妒忌杀害亚伯，却成为了人类的祖先。礼让的外表之下，我们都是该隐的孩子，Jack。我们彼此利用，这样的一片混乱之中，美丽新世界才会诞生。”

Jack停住手，他疲倦地闭上眼，再次睁开时有些冷漠地问：“有多少人需要死去，因为你口中乌托邦的诞生？”

叛徒苍老的脸麻木而僵硬：“很多，直到战争停止，我们彼此结盟，变成兄弟。我和你，你和他，我们都是兄弟，总有一天。”

没人注意，剧烈的拳揍令捆绑绳松懈，絮叨说话的叛徒悄悄挣脱，他捡起David的枪，毫不留情地射击。

Jack猛地扑上去，一拳砸下，子弹击中门框，他不知哪里来的力气将奄奄一息的人压在身下，伸手擦过叛徒染血的眼角：“你知道我向你，向我父亲学到了什么？战争永远不会停止。”

他把鲜血抹在抢上，又抵住叛徒的额头，扣动了扳机。

他发着抖，没有在意Johnny骤然张大的瞳孔，也没有在意David伸出阻止的手。

***  
Johnny在屋后找到了Jack，他坐在一片寂静之中，枕着石块，看着星河。

Jack没有问Johnny为什么不阻止自己杀人，也没有问Johnny怎么再次来到平行世界，他盯着夜空中某个点，低低地说：“很久以前，我还不认识你的时候，在Gath——我变成人质，David救了我的命，可是他实际上毁了它。”

他目光飘向Johnny：“如果当时死在了Gath，我就是个英雄了。他应该让我光荣牺牲的。我恨他——恨他没有让我死。”

Johnny贴着他坐下来，把Jack的脑袋放在自己胸膛上：“Jack，原谅他，David只是个懦弱的人。你被俘虏那次，他是想要投降，手雷滑落下来，不小心炸了，他成了英雄。”

Jack往他怀里蹭了蹭：“那又怎样，我活下来，又像是死了，而他可以从现在开始勇敢，太阳升起，月亮就要落下。”

Johnny亲吻着他的耳朵：“Jack，我只有24小时，我想我们已经浪费掉了一半。”

Jack感激地看了他一眼，勾起嘴角。

Gath的风有股森冷的邪气，弥漫着金属腥膻的气息，Jack的手缠上Johnny的腰，跨坐在他大腿上，解开腰带。军服还好好地穿在他身上，裤子退到大腿根，两团白腻的软肉暴露在寒冷中，冻得Jack牙齿发颤。Johnny拉下内裤，阴茎弹出来，跟Jack的撞击在一起，沉重而湿润，他握住Jack的腰窝，用渗着透明液体的龟头戳刺两股之间的小洞。

Jack舔舔冻得发白的嘴唇，抬起身想要把Johnny粗壮的阴茎吞下去。Johnny凑上来吻他， Jack瘦了，眼睛大得惊人，军旅劳顿加深了他眼周的阴影，在冰凉的月光中被涂上一层悲伤。Johnny抱着他，性器滚烫，龟头胀得紫圆，他舔着Jack的眼睛，慢慢推进去。Jack扭动着腰，圈着Johnny的脖子重重坐下，疼得撕心裂肺却倔强地不哭不喊，Johnny被瞬间的刺激夹得差点缴枪，他摩挲着Jack卷曲的头发，任他胡闹。

“别怕，宝贝儿，别怕。”Johnny说。

Jack的脖颈上沾着一道道抓痕，他浑身都是尘土，迷彩，鲜血，他的手抖着掐进Johnny宽阔的后背，断续地哑声说：“我刚杀了一个人，Johnny，你看到了，是个坏人，但是也是个人，更何况我恐怕并不比他好到哪里。”

Johnny感受着Jack缓慢的起伏，紧致的甬道慢慢被操开，他掌中冰冷的皮肤有了些许温度：“我去找了Silas。”

Jack勾起一个嘲讽的微笑：“他一定向你痛陈他对我的失望。”

“事实上，他说你的灵魂非常饥渴，连Shiloh最淫荡的婊子都不愿要你。”

Jack懒洋洋地埋在Johnny的胸前，隔着布料揉搓他鼓胀的肌肉，年轻，温暖，厚实，散发着不可忽视的热烈：“是啊，非常饥渴。” 他俯下脸舔Johnny漂亮的喉结，轻轻啃咬：“你不害怕我吸干你，把我饥渴的灵魂喂饱吗，Johnny？你不知道我是什么样子，我害死我的爱人，我欺骗爱我的人，我让人随便爬上我的床——”

“如果那是真的，我会非常高兴，Jack。”Johnny面无表情地握着Jack的髋部，“可惜你不是，Silas看错你了，你可不饥渴。”

Jack魅惑地一笑：“我恐怕你并没有见过泡在夜店里的真实的我。”

Johnny突然隔着布料，狠狠地照Jack的腰窝掐下去：“你什么都不要，Jack，你不需要饲主，不需要爱人，不需要真实，你什么都不要，除了——”

“除了什么？”Jack被Johnny掐得动弹不得，他翘着鲜红的嘴角问。

“除了有人能证明你的存在。”

Johnny失控了，他把Jack缓慢磨人的速度撞到粉碎，开始发了疯地操干，Jack的大腿被死死按着，小洞绞紧了粗壮的阴茎，狰狞的肉刃将内壁的软肉翻搅出来，夹带着血丝，混杂着精液，浑浊，粘稠，一片狼藉。

Jack被操昏了头，他累得哽咽，一把抱住Johnny翻过身，Johnny健壮的臂膀将他圈在怀里，没有停歇地翻搅，力度大到让Jack感觉自己被一台小型加农炮射击。Jack的背抵在石头上，砂砾在他的军服上嵌出洞来，Johnny忽然伸手垫着他的腰，在发疯的抽插中为他隔离着脆弱的皮肤和冰凉的荒野。Johnny用硕大的顶端剐蹭着内壁里柔软的凸起，轻轻扫过，在Jack的颤抖中狠狠戳刺。

Jack一直咬牙闷哼，终于忍无可忍，从喉咙深处迸发出一声崩溃的哭喊。

林间的鸟儿被惊得振翅飞起，在浓黑的夜中制造出一阵恐慌。

Johnny两眼发红，他抬手释放出一簇簇火焰，分裂成一束，又一束，在幽暗的山林间跳荡穿梭，Jack抬起腿，把Johnny扑倒在地，打了好几个滚，滚向密林深处。Jack握住Johnny青筋爆裂的胳膊，爬上去亲吻着Johnny的嘴唇，舔吻变成了撕咬，唇舌纠缠间的苦咸的味道，是他腥膻的血，鲜甜的唾液，混杂着眼泪。

四围的火焰让他们置身一片萤火海洋。Jack把Johnny紧紧搂在胸前，他不愿意失去这具温柔而有力的肉体，他缠着他翻滚，用滑腻的小洞吸着不知餍足的炽热肉棍，他从未感到如此的饥饿，前心贴后背的焦灼让他不断呜咽。慢慢地Jack不再感到寒冷，汗水顺着额发滴落，Johnny看着他的眼神像是要把他拆吞入腹。

“你是存在的，Jack，你是存在的。” Johnny喘着粗气，把灼热的精液射进Jack的身体，粘稠的半透明液体顺着Jack的腿缝流下，又淫靡又美丽。

Johnny短暂的射精之后依然保持着半硬，他看着Jack在泥土中放空的眼睛，灰绿色，星光璀璨，汪了一潭冰凉的湖水，他情不自禁又舔吻上去，把重新硬起来的阴茎又放进那个淫荡的小洞里。

Jack冲他笑，睁的大大的眼角上挑着，该死的美丽，他有一张多完美的脸，Johnny想，那张脸有多完美，他就要捣碎得多彻底，他想射满他的身体，一遍一遍，让他浑身上下都是他的气味，让他一看见他的阴茎就不住地流水。

“你的时间快到了，Johnny。”Jack趴在Johnny身边，看着星辰渐渐暗弱，他认识Johnny的时间太短暂，他们甚至不是一个时空里的人。

“跟我走好吗？”Johnny腻在Jack怀里，挤压着他的胸，隔着布料吮吸乳首，他玩得上瘾，像婴儿寻求母亲的庇佑。

“你明知道我不行。”

“你想要什么，Jack？”Johnny问，“告诉我，你想要什么？”

Jack温和地抚摸着Johnny逐渐变透明的身体，低声说：“别爱我。”

那个头上缠着绷带，满脸血迹，烟尘，散发着火药的粗粝和精液的刺鼻的王子，半靠在丛林中，胸前透湿，裤子半掩春色，他低低地笑，风流的眼角挑着，重复了一遍：“这就是我要的：别爱我。”

Johnny无法自控，身体从Jack的世界里消失，心却被挖出来，抛弃在Gath荒凉的原野中，坠入时空漩涡时疼痛攥紧了他的心脏和脑仁——可那不是为了自己，而是为了眼前伸着手又抓个空的人。

他想他一生都无法摆脱这个时刻。


End file.
